Still remains
by Venetrix
Summary: Aunque la mente es frágil, y la de Alice Longbottom no es una excepción, el amor de una madre supera con creces la más inhumana de las torturas y permanece. Participa en el reto "Citas Célebres" para el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa para el **reto "Citas Célebres"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

Consistía en crear un fic de no más de 7000 palabras inspirado en la cita que nos tocara al azar. Creo que el motivo por el que he escrito sobre Alice Longbottom, siendo una cita que habla sobre las madres, es bastante obvio.

Es cortito, tiene 919 palabras, así que espero que no se os haga muy difícil de leer. Lo he escrito mientras escuchaba una canción sin letra que me gusta mucho. Por si queréis leer mientras vuestros oídos se deleitan, buscad en youtube lo siguiente: Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Biache.

Sobre el título, no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarlo. Así que bueno, elegí ese de una canción y me gusta, aunque podría haber pesando en alguno mejor. Pero tenía que subir el fic porque voy a estar tres días alejada del ordenador y el reto cierra ya mismo.

* * *

_**"Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor y más desinteresada que la de vuestra madre"**_

_**Honoré de Balzac.**_

* * *

Te despiertas en mitad de la noche, es el sonido sordo y fuerte del latir de tu corazón, como si de un tambor se tratara. Después el silencio. Y, entonces, el sollozo de angustia de un bebé que aún no ha aprendido a poner en palabras sus pesadillas más profundas.

Te incorporas sobre la cama y la sábana resbala por tu cuerpo hasta hacerse un revoltijo sobre tu regazo. El corazón parece querer escapar de su cárcel y te preguntas cómo puedes tumbarte y cerrar los ojos, y permitir que el día y la noche sean una misma cosa: una pesadilla sin fin.

Buscas a ciegas, con las plantas de los pies acariciando el suelo, las zapatillas y miras hacia tu derecha sin siquiera pensarlo. La espalda fuerte de Frank aparece levemente iluminada por los rayos de la luna que atraviesan el cuarto a través de las descorridas cortinas. Ves sus recientes cicatrices y no sabes a quién agradecer –si es que esa acción tiene sentido-, porque ellos están vivos.

Muy despacito te vas incorporando y te llevas un rizo detrás de la oreja. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Cuando estás segura del profundo sueño que se ha apoderado de Frank, solo entonces, aceleras las pisadas y entras al pequeño cuarto contiguo.

Algo cálido y reconfortante parece derramarse por todo el interior de tu cuerpo, tranquilizando tus sentidos. Quizá ayude el tibio ambiente que parece presidir la habitación: unas pequeñas luces vuelan por encima de la cuna, moviéndose en círculos y proveyendo a la estancia de una cálida y suave luz.

Te acercas con cuidado a la cuna y centras tus enormes ojos en esa pequeña y redondeada carita que parece estremecerse por algo. Ves cómo sus rechonchas manos se mueven hacia arriba y sus dedos se agitan en busca de algo. Un leve gemido escapa de sus rosados labios y puedes observar con total nitidez cómo el pequeño bebé aprieta sus cerrados ojos, formando unas leves arrugas a su alrededor, y mueve su cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

Con premura tomas una de sus manitas y acaricias el dorso de esta con el pulgar, sintiendo la calidez de su tersa piel. Dejas que sus rollizos dedos rodeen tu dedo. Sientes su respiración y notas, sabes, que se va relajando.

—Ya está, cariño, ya está.

Con tu otra mano le acaricias la suave mata de pelo y te acercas para estamparle un largo beso en la frente que acaba por relajarlo. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, te separas y te quedas ensimismada observando esa carita rechoncha, inocente y hermosa que da sentido a cada hora, minuto y segundo de tu vida.

Porque más allá de esas cuatro paredes el infierno parece haberse desatado y solo encuentras dolor y desolación. Porque cuando tienes miedo o flaqueas, solo el recuerdo de ese pequeño rostro, que ahora tratas de grabar en tu retina –como si lo necesitaras-, es incentivo suficiente para seguir luchando. Luchando por un mundo mejor, más justo, donde Neville Longbottom no tenga que crecer en una constante pesadilla.

Porque ese pequeño niño lo es todo para ti. Ese pequeño bebé es razón suficiente para que al blandir tu varita, tu mano no tiemble, día tras día, pese a que las circunstancias se precipiten en contra; porque no permites que nada ni nadie desafíe al mundo que quieres para él. Porque siempre cuando él tuvo frío, ahí estabas tú para matar la frialdad con tu calidez. Cuando despertaba llorando por una de sus continuas pesadillas, siempre encontraba tu dedo corazón –su favorito- para adherirse a él y así mitigar su angustia. Cuando todo quedaba oscuro y su corazón se aceleraba, preso del miedo, siempre te encontraba a su lado, como una luz abrasadora que podía con todo y con todos.

Pero no pudo.

Porque cuando la pesadilla parecía haber acabado, despejando un luminoso futuro, esta volvió disfrazada de máscaras blancas, túnicas negras y risas malévolas. Y cuando no te quedaba nada porque ya todo lo habías dado, entregaste tu cordura antes de sellar el futuro con el mismo temor del pasado.

Y ahora no te queda nada porque tus ojos han perdido el brillo de la vida; tu rostro, antes lleno y joven, se ha demacrado y vives rezagada en un rincón de dos camas contiguas con la única compañía de un extraño, tu marido. Pero de vez en cuando, un muchacho de cara redonda y ojos tristes, viene a verte. Y te dice "mamá" mientras sostiene con dulzura tu dedo corazón.

Y tú cantas y paseas los enloquecidos ojos alrededor de la estancia sin reparar en que sus ojos están húmedos. Pero a veces el corazón se te detiene durante unos segundos más de lo acostumbrado y entonces comienza a latir, de nuevo, con un ruido sordo, cadencioso. Y algo nubla tu atormentada y frágil mente para recordar que sí te queda algo. En ese momento una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro y te llevas la huesuda mano al bolsillo de la bata. Sacas el contenido que con tanto ahínco buscabas y abres la palma de la mano de ese triste niño que te mira con dulzura. Le acabas de dar lo único que te queda y te sientes bien.

Por eso no paras de sonreír y cantar aunque una silenciosa lágrima se escape, marcando el camino por donde pasarán las siguientes, de los melancólicos ojos del niño cuando mira el envoltorio brillante de Droobles que sostiene en la palma de la mano y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Quería decir que no hay amor más grande que el de una madre y que si nuestra vida dependiera de la última gota de su sangre, ella la darían complacientemente.

Sobra decir que me parece una crueldad la historia de los padres de Neville y me da muchísima pena, pero creo que en el fondo, durante algunos segundos, eran capaz de reconocer a su hijo.

Y esto es todo amigos, ¿reviews? ¿impresiones? Me alegraría saber la opinión de la gente que me lee.

Muchas gracias.

Venetrix.


End file.
